


The 4 Steps of Autopsy

by ItchyOutchyZ



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slightly necrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyOutchyZ/pseuds/ItchyOutchyZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Shaw is an Medical Examiner; Finch is her chief; since Finch is an ME, there is no machine invented, so Root was just doing whatever hired-for-kill business that she’s been doing all along, until... <br/>Fusco is a dirty (more like lazy and corrupted) cop in NYPD.<br/>Reese is FBI and Finch is his consultant for a lot of cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 4 Steps of Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I wouldn't call this necrophilia at all, but if you category anything that doesn't depict dead bodies as a gory mess as necrophilia then maybe this is not for you...  
> Also, English is my second language, so if there is anything that reads funky pls point out to me!

            Shaw glimpses at the clock one more time. Detective Fusco is still no where to be seen, which is not really surprising to her. The guy never gives too much a damn about low-profile cases such as some Jane Doe found on the streets, or in this case, in an abandoned construction site. On the other hand, however, she herself always prefers to deal with the nameless bodies because that also means no need to deal with the devastated family who come to identify the bodies - the very reason she became an ME instead of a surgeon.

            Besides, she thinks as she pulls up the Jane Doe’s profile on the computer, the family of the homeless people are also way easier to handle than any others’ - well, if you didn’t care when they were alive, why would you after they are dead?

            She skims through the case files:

_Case NO.7476837; caucasian female, early to mid-30s, 5’8”, approximately 130lb, long brown hair. Preliminary COD: single GSW on the arteria femoralis causing excessive loss of blood._

            Unhuh, unhuh. She clicks on the photos taken by the CSIs. The body of the brunette was sitting on the concrete floor under the industrial-looking stairs, upper body leaning against the corner of the wall. Her long brown hair agglomerated with blood, sweat, dirt and some ashen powder that looks like lime. Her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side, right hand was circled around her midsection, her left hand rested just a little above the wound on her left thigh, and a puddle of blood right underneath it.

            Shaw stares at the photo on the screen. She blinks. She click on “next”. A close-up of her Jane Doe’s long and slim fingers tinted with rusty red blood. So was her burgundy cotton shirt. The inner linings of her leather jacket shadowed by streaks of blood stains transferred by her hands as well.

_Leather jacket._

_Homeless person your ass._ Shaw curses in her head.

            Label unidentified bodies as collateral damage of some gang shoot-out and case closed. _Efficient, Detective._

            She hits the right-arrow key with some extra strength.

            A close-up of the face.

            The camera flashlight only lit her face while the background stayed dark, making the bloodless face even paler, like chalk, or the lime on her hair. She stares at the pointy nose and suddenly she realizes why she feels so unsettled in the first place - her face, her expression was so peaceful. It doesn’t show pain, or fear, both of which Shaw has seen too many on other violent deaths all the time. The contorted face, clenching jaw, twisted eye brows - nothing of those is present on this face. If she has to say it, she even thinks that she could see a smile at the corner of her mouth.

            Shaw shakes the thought out of her mind.

_Listen to yourself. How crazy that sounds._

            She clears her throat, even though there is no one else in the room.

            She closes the profile window, puts her feet down from the desk and stands up. She rolls her eyes at the thought of Finch scolding her “work manner”. However unsatisfied Finch is to either her “work manner” or her attitude towards the family doesn’t change the fact that she is good at her job. She always hands in the impeccable and comprehensive autopsy reports; her deduction behind each conclusion she makes is always solid.

            She takes the elevator down to the sublevel, where the autopsy rooms are located. She taps her ID on the digital lock. The glass door slides open.

            The room is empty. Just like Detective Fusco, her assistant Tao is also missing. She takes out her phone. Not to her surprise, an email awaits her:

_Shaw,_

 

_Sry I need to run._

_Jane Doe is preped._

_Pls pls pls don’t tell Finch!!!_

 

_PS. It really wasn’t me who ate your lunch!_

 

_L_

            Shaw turns off her phone and shakes her head. Maybe she will tell Finch and have him fired this time. Shaw thinks, hoping that Tao has collected the evidences correctly and didn’t directly use water to wash the hair because if the powder was indeed lime, it would burn and damage the hair. Unlike Shaw, Tao is not good his job at all, or anything that requires of an ME. But then again, she gets to enjoy doing this on her own, at her own pace, and in her way.

            Shaw starts the tedious prep work. She puts the thin fabric over her scrubs and ties it behind her back. She carefully puts on shoe covers over her sneakers.

            She washes her hands in the running water. The water sound reverbs in the empty Prep Room. After drying the hands up. She puts on two pairs of light blue latex gloves on each hand. Finally she grabs the plastic face shield and walks to the other room.

            It didn’t take her long to locate the freezer that stores her Jane Doe. She pulls open the door and slide out the black body bag. The wrinkles and creases faintly reveals the shape of the body inside.

            She double checked the case number on the tag and moves the body with the bag on the gurney.

            She rolls the gurney to the Autopsy Room. She stands there and stares at it. She rubs her nose with the back of her gloved hand.

            She takes a step forward and unzips the black body bag.

* * *

Coming up next: _II. External Examination_

 

 

 


End file.
